


Not enough

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just a short angsty piece about dom
Kudos: 1





	Not enough

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have lost my gift for writing sorry

Dom had gone out with a couple of the staff to celebrate fletch's birthday. Everyone was pretty drunk and singing karaoke very badly, dom was putting on a good act but he wasn't in the mood to have fun. Sacha came over and said "you're up next"  
Dom "thanks but I'm going to pass I can't sing"  
Sacha "oh come on. No one here can sing but that's part of the fun"  
Dom "look I'm not in the mood"  
Sacha "then maybe you should sing what you're feeling" dom looked towards the stage and thought maybe he should sing what he couldn't say. Once ric got off the stage dom went to the karaoke machine and looked for the song he wanted to sing, he found it at last and started the music as he started to sing not pretty enough by Kasey chambers. Everyone looked at dom in surprise but the way he sung it was so powerful and moving. After the song ended dom turned and walked away from his friends wanting to be alone. Sacha followed dom because he had noticed the tears in dom's face as he sung. Sacha found dom sitting on a bench in the car park.   
Sacha "that was really beautiful"  
Dom "thanks"  
Sacha "so you're a Kasey chambers fan"  
Dom "not really, it was for ange"  
Sacha "what do you mean?"  
Dom "forget it" dom went to walk away but sacha stopped him.  
Sacha "talk to me, you have been really down for days"  
Dom "it's dumb"  
Sacha "try me"  
Dom "I had a patient who was pregnant so I did a ultrasound to check if the baby was okay and when she was looking at the screen. I could see how much she loved the baby"  
Sacha "of course she love it, it was her child"  
Dom "I know that but it got me wondering if ange had ever looked at me like that"  
Sacha "I bet she would have, I mean how could she not love you?"  
Dom "then what did I do wrong to make her give me away"  
Sacha "oh dom" dom just walked away lost in thought of all the ways he wasn't good enough to be loved.


End file.
